A Sweet Second Thought
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: [Oneshot] Sometimes things change, for better of for worse. Even if we make mistakes, sometimes, simpler things can make up for it. [Natsume x Mikan, short nd' sweet]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Nor do I own Narumi-sensei, Ruka-pyo, Tsubasa-chan and Natsume-kun. -sigh- Life's tough…

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first oneshot GA fic! Please no flaming and read & review okay? And remember the main pairing, **Natsume x Mikan! **Enjoy!

NOTE: _-words between these mean they are in italic form- _

…

-Sometimes, the only thing that a heart needs, is another to love, to cherish and to hold, nothing more than just a simple tale told…-

…

Mikan Sakura, 10 years old, and a certified ALICE. Yes, ALICE. If you're wondering why she's an ALICE, then let me break it down for you. Mikan possess a special ability that makes her different from the normal people. That special ability is called an ALICE. Therefore, making her an ALICE too. It's as simple as that. Nothing more to add.

Well, maybe except her ALICE is different from all the rest. While the others have useful uses at home, school, practicality and even making practical jokes, hers was VERY different. Why? Because she has a nullifying ALICE.

An ALICE that can nullify another ALICE. A somewhat, purifier.

She always thought that her ALICE was useless, but it helped her in a lot of tight spots. And now, she's thankful for it. One because without it, she wouldn't even be in ALICE Academy. Second, without it, she wouldn't be grouped to the Special Abilities class, where some of her best friends are, like Tsubasa, the shadow maneuver and Misaki, the one with the doppelganger ALICE.

With her bestfriend, Hotaru, a girl with an Invention ALICE and her friends, things at ALICE Academy seem to go her way all the time…excluding some dangerous crime-busting moments…

But things change over time. And when things change, for better or for worse, everyone is surely affected. Why? Because we are. And no one can change that. Not even a boy with amazing power, power that can change the fate of the academy and those against it. A boy with eyes piercing cold yet wildly hot from the heat of his anger. A boy with a dangerous ALICE of fire, a boy named Natsume Hyuuda.

The moment he met her, he knew she was different, not because of her ALICE, but because she's…uh…weird. And noisy. While we're at it, sensitive, cry-baby, wimp and idiot. She was all those things, that was true. Just ask Hotaru. But…if things change…do _people's feelings do too?_

…

The night was still, wind blowing through the gigantic ALICE grounds, sweeping away anything in it's path. The bright moon shining through the depressing darkness of the night, stars twinkling with perfect symphony with each other as the night sky played their pleasing song.

Everyone in the academy was either studying or asleep, except for one person. A boy scarred with so many deep scars, it can't be healed that easily. He twisted and turned in his bed, his raven-hair swiftly becoming like some sort of rag, his crimson eyes opening and closing with each passing turn.

_-"Why cant I get to sleep?"- _he thought, his eyes narrowing down and becoming completely open again. He stood from his bed and walked towards the window with a sigh, browsing the room for anything he can do to pass the time…and his consciousness. With another painful sigh, he's eyes widened and he started to walk to his desk, where a single pink box tied with a blue ribbon caught his eye, the lid half open and white wrapping covered the insides of the delightfully disgusting box.

He took the box in his hands and scanned it for anything interesting. -_"Why did this box catch my attention so quickly?"- _he thought. Then he remembered -_her_- smile…

He dropped the box, his eyes wide, his heart pounding and an angry look prowled his face. "Why did I remember her smile all of a sudden?" he said to himself as he slowly picked the box up and sat down on the floor.

Examining the box again, a flashback hit his mind like a truck at 110 miles per hour.

-_"Here!"_-

-_"What's this?"_-

-_"Because I'm happy today. I experienced happiness, sadness, satisfaction and an urge to get something I want!"_-

-_"What's that supposed to mean girlie?"_-

-_"Nothing! Enjoy!"_-

-_"What was that?"_-

(opening the box)

-_"Humph. Idiot girlie…"_-

He felt himself blush at the thought of her smile, her hair blowing through the wind, her dark green eyes plaguing his mind, the way they saw through his very essence, it was mind blowing, it was insane, it was…

"ARGH!" he shouted causing the box to drop, his wall scratched with a small flame. His eyes widened again, he was aiming for the box. –_Why didn't it hit?_-

"Tch…" he gasped, picked up the box and looked into it thoughtfully. "Why are you so happy all the time?" he started, "Huh? Why..? It's so…so…!" he continued as an angry look once again made it to his face.

He gasped and sighed as he put the box down, the light from the window reflecting his shadow and the box like a spotlight.

"Mikan…" he ended, his bangs covering his eyes. "It's so you, Mikan."

_-The Next Day-_

Today was a Saturday, so kids could go to school optionally. Of course, Yuu and Hotaru were there, together with a very few bunch of people, some who desperately want to get the honor list. Hotaru was working on her new invention while Yuu was talking with another boy. Just as the silence of the room faded, here came…

"Good morning Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed and readied her gun for fire. Just as Mikan jumped to hug her 'bestfriend'…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Mikan was on the floor, lying motionless, with anime swirls for eyes. "Don't you ever learn baka?" said Hotaru, emotionless as ever.

Mikan stood up, her head full of bumps and cried, "Hotaru! Why are so mean to meeeee…?"

"Well if you just learned your lesson, then maybe I wouldn't have wasted my time with your stupidity. So don't touch me idiot…" answered Hotaru without taking her eyes off her invention.

"Oh Mikan, don't mind Hotaru!" said Yuu as he helped Mikan stand. "Thanks Yuu!" she replied with a big smile. Both laughed and while they were, footsteps entered the classroom.

Mikan glanced behind her and Ruka was there with his bunny. "Good morning Ruka! What are you doing here?" asked Mikan. Ruka gave her a stare and answered "Because I need to pull some of my grades up and--"

He stopped mid sentence and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mornin'…" heard Ruka, a grunt and footsteps followed. It was none other than Natsume.

"Natsume..?" asked Mikan. "Why are you here?" she asked as she walked over to his seat. "What do you care polka-dotted panties girl?" answered Natsume. Mikan enraged shouted, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Natsume closed his eyes and turned away as Ruka joined him. Mikan steamed down a bit and gave Natsume the tongue and sat down. Once she was facing the other way, Natsume looked at her secretly and blushed slightly. She was changing alright. Her hair grew a little longer and thicker, her body became more -_womanly_- and her clothes became suitable for her. He shook the feeling and read his comic book.

Unfortunately for him, Ruka saw the whole thing. He shrugged the feeling too and pet his rabbit.

The day went on smoothly, most students went back to their dorms, even Hotaru, who finished her work early. The only ones left were Ruka, Mikan, Yuu and Natsume, who fell asleep, his eyes being covered by his comic book.

Ruka was trying to wake him up while Yuu and Mikan made plans for the weekend. "So Yuu, what do you want to do now?" asked Mikan. "Hmm..wanna go to Central Town Mikan?" replied Yuu. Mikan shouted with joy and said yes. As Yuu departed first (said he had some catching up with something), Mikan grabbed her bag and checked her wallet.

At this point, Ruka was successful in waking up Natsume and as Ruka left, Natsume's gaze fell upon Mikan. She had anime waterfall tears and a sad face. "Awwww…." sighed Mikan. "I don't have anymore money…!"

Natsume heard her and closed his eyes. He was still sleepy and yet, a thought lingered his mind. Candy.

He opened his eyes and felt Mikan's presence in front of him. "What are you still doing here Natsume..?" asked Mikan. Natsume gazed on her again and slightly blushed and turned away answering, "So what's that to you little girlie?"

Mikan pouted and thought –_I wonder if he would like to go with us to Central Town…_- She knew what his answer would be so she decided not to ask anymore. "Well see you Natsume!" said Mikan, flashing a smile at Natsume. Natsume became entranced with her smile and the way she moved. Mikan saw his reaction and walked out the room.

"Dammit…" said Natsume. "What the hell is wrong with me..?"

He walked back to his dormitory, thoughts lingering his head. "Stupid girlie…" he whispered. Then suddenly his eyes directed to the bus to get to Central Town. Somehow, he wants to go there. He gently punched his head and tried to walk but his legs wouldn't move to the direction we -_needs_- to go. Instead, it's going to the direction he -_wants_- to go.

He sighed and caught a bus to Central Town. "Why am I going here again?" he said to himself as he grabbed on to a hanging ring on the ceiling. Just as he was about to look out the window, he saw a pair of pigtails on the front row.

His heart raced, sweat became a threat. "Shut up…" he said to himself and tried to walk towards the seat…

-_Damn…I cant stop…myself…_- he thought, he was getting closer.

-_Why…? Why do I want to see her..?_- he was getting much closer, he could see a part of her face.

-_If I do see her…what then…? Natsume get your act together!_- he was at arm's reach, he was almost there…until…

A bump on the road caused Natsume to fall forward revealing a girl that looked like Mikan. Natsume stood straight and looked away, blushing.

-_Why…?_- he thought.

-_Why do I want to see her…?_-

…

Mikan was walking fast, she lost track of Yuu. She stopped to catch her breath for a while and decided to enjoy anyway. I mean, it's not that hard to get lost here. She walked for a while until she saw the shop that sold that Puffy candy she loved so much.

"Yes! I can buy some!" she shouted and ran as quick as lightning to the shop. There was one box left, as usual.

"Can I help you miss?" said the owner.

…

Natsume got out of the bus and looked around, trying to spot her brunette hair. "Tch..!" he gasped, walking with his hands in his pockets. "Stupid…stupid…stupid….!" He kept thinking. Why was he so engrossed in seeing her smile?

His wandering stopped when he overheard someone talking, the voice of he very person he want to see…

"Mikan…" he whispered. He creeped over to her side, Mikan not noticing a thing.

"Can I help you miss?" said the owner. Mikan nodded and asked for one small box of the Puffy candy. The owner handed her the pink box and she grabbed her wallet and counted for 10 rabits. To her great disappointment, she only had 6.

Her body became anime white-stiff and in a sad voice, she said, "N-Never…mind…." And walked away. Natsume overhearing her conversation with the owner, saw his chance.

His chance to see her smile.

While he was in deep thought, another guy tried to buy the last box. But as quick as that, Natsume said, "I'll take it…" and threw 10 rabits at the owner and grabbed the box, a tag hanging by the ribbon. Natsume casually yet firmly walked towards the fountain and browsed the area for Mikan. So far, she was headed to the park. He breathed heavily and thought to himself…Why was he doing this? Didn't he -_hate_- her? Didn't he!

…didn't he…?

He looked longingly at the box, the tag hanging on the side. He was making a choice that he didn't know if he should make. What if…something happens? What if…what if..?

…it was all a mistake?

What then? He shook his head and looked at the path Mikan took. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, some he can never make up for anymore. He was always sad, even if Ruka was with him. But when Mikan came, things changed. And even if he cant make up for some things, he knew deep down, that he couldn't fight it anymore. He was tired of lying. He was tired of lying to himself…

And he knew deep down…

…he wasn't about to make the same mistake like before…

Without hesitation, he grabbed a black marker from his pocket and wrote on the card and ran towards Mikan…

…the smiling baka he loved so dearly.

…

Mikan was sitting on the bench, wind blowing her hair. She was sad, she didn't get her candy. She knew it was only candy, but things like that made her happy.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw Natsume running towards her.

"N-Natsume?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume looked serious and blushed. He was hiding the box behind him, the wind was blowing more and more.

Now or Never.

Without a word to say to her, he pulled the tag from the box and ran away dropping the box in front of Mikan.

"Natsume! Where are you going!" she screamed and tried to catch up to him until she saw the box on the ground. She picked it up and opened it.

"No…Way…"

A box of Puffy Candy!

Did Natsume do this? She grabbed a piece and ate it, the flowing sweetness rushing into her mouth. She smiled and laughed. "Oishi!"

Without knowing, Natsume staring at the shadows, staring at her smile. He grinned and looked at the tag. Written on it was…

-_to: The biggest baka in the world, Mikan. From: Now, we're even._-

…

Mikan swallowed the last bite of her first candy and smiled. She looked at the candy, then the box and a smile curved from her lips again. She knew who gave her that box, no doubt about it.

"Arigato…" she said.

"Arigato, Natsume-chan…"


End file.
